The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electrical connectors generally described further herein in reference to connectors for communication devices, including military field operative communication devices, are required to function in harsh environmental conditions. These conditions include extremes of temperature, humidity, and/or conditions of dust, dirt, and the like. The connectors must therefore provide an environmental seal as well as flexibility to allow for vibration and mechanical strain.
In order to provide for the above conditions, it is known to provide a large extrusion that can be fastened directly to the battery connector. After the connector is assembled by soldering, the extrusion is fastened with hardware to the connector assembly. Next, the first of two potting compounds is applied inside the extrusion cavity. This first potting compound is a non-hardening, silicone-based material that provides a flexible seal interface. The assembly is then fastened with hardware to the mechanical enclosure, which contains a physical feature (protrusion) that expends into the flexible potting compound to create the environmental seal. In order to prevent a pressure differential due to an immersion or altitude condition from causing the potting compound to creep and thus compromise the integrity of the seal, a mechanical plate is added to contain the compound. As there is an electrical interface passing through this plate, in the form of discrete wires for example, a hole exists in the plate that allows for the connections to pass through, which is also a path for the potting compound to displace. In order to prevent compound displacement, a second potting compound must be applied to the opening in the plate. This second compound is a silicone-based material that cures to a hardened state, thus preventing the initial compound from displacing out of the assembly.